


Little Birds are Trouble

by kaileanskrain



Series: Little Bird's Seven Day Challenge [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileanskrain/pseuds/kaileanskrain
Summary: Dick wakes up to a surprise visitor in his apartment.Day 4: Kiss(naked)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: Little Bird's Seven Day Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188095
Kudos: 43





	Little Birds are Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> About halfway through writing this, I started getting the urge to write something else so it was kind of a challenge to finish but I did it. That's kind of an accomplishment for me since I normally go where my whims take me and that's how I end up with tons of half-finished stories.
> 
> Sorry this is a little late, had a migraine and forgot to post it so there is going to be a "double feature". Day 5 will be posted a little later today. Hope you enjoy.

Dick groaned softly as he slowly started to focus on the world around him for the first time in what felt like an age. His entire body ached like he had been hit by a car, which he actually knew the feeling of sadly. He was fairly sure that hadn't happened last night though he did remember running into at least one building after a particularly bad fight with Blockbuster's henchmen. 

He was really going to have to deal with that man, and soon if he was going to take his city back. 

He slowly opened his eyes taking in everything around him to figure out where he was. It took an embarrassing amount of time to realize he was in his own bedroom with how messy everything had become from neglect. Slowly sitting up he finally noticed what had woken him in the first place. He could smell bacon and pancakes being made along with pans moving in his kitchen. That didn't make any sense though, he lived alone and his family wouldn't make the drive out to Blud' unless he begged them to. 

Throwing off his blankets he stared down at his body surprised to see the small wounds he had gotten on patrol were tended to with pristine white bandages over them. He had also been stripped of the suit leaving him naked in bed, which was what he always prefered but that didn't explain how he ended up this way. After a parol like the one he remembered he would be lucky to even make the bed let alone get out of his uniform and patch himself up. Getting to his feet he headed out to the kitchen after slipping on some boxers so he was at least a little modest. 

"Well look who decided to finally wake up." 

Dick nearly jumped out of his skin hearing the deep sultry voice of none other than Slade Wilson, who was apparently cooking in his kitchen. He looked around confused at how neat the whole place was compared to when he left for patrol before really focusing on the mercenary. "Slade, what are you doing here? Did you-" he paused for a moment feeling confused as he debated internally if he was more interested in getting answers or some of the delicious food he could smell. "Did you clean my apartment?" Even his gnawing hunger apparently couldn't save him from his curiosity. 

"I don't understand how you can leave a place in such a state, little bird." Slade gave him a once over with that cool steel blue eye before turning back to what he was doing. "I was here when you got back from patrol and you didn't even notice. You really should be getting more sleep. It will only get you killed if you don't." 

Dick's mouth opened and closed a few times like a fish out of water before he finally just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I get sleep, it was just a busy night on patrol last night." 

"Bull shit." Slade dished some pancakes along with bacon and eggs before pushing them in front of Dick. "I know what's going on with Blockbuster but it wasn't that busy, or it shouldn't be if you were getting rest, eating and tending to your wounds. Your bed and even your suit were covered in blood, not all of it was new either." The mercenary turned to look him over with a steaming cup of coffee in hand that he was taking measured sips from. "When are you going to take care of that menace by the way?"

"What do you mean take care of him?" Dick started munching on some bacon as he eyed the cup of coffee for a moment. "Why do you care about Blockbuster anyways?"

"He's bad for business. Has his hired goons take care of any possible hits in the area and tries to cause trouble for any professionals that have business in town. It's getting rather annoying actually." Slade knew the young man wanted him to grab him some coffee but he was only willing to get him so many things before he started wanting something in return. 

Dick only snorted, not at all surprised that the only reason why Slade wanted the crime lord gone was because he was bad for business. "I'll deal with him as I need to. I'm not going to kill him for your bottom line Slade." Dick rolled his eyes but walked over to stand closer to the mercenary. "What, I get breakfast but no coffee?" 

"Little bird, unless you want to spend the next few days tied up like last weekend you might want to be careful about how you word your demands." Despite the warning in his tone Slade's expression was still relaxed. 

"I'm sorry, should I ask from my knees?" Dick gave him a playful little smile as he stood on the balls of his feet to steal a small coffee flavored kiss. 

"That would be a nice touch," Slade looked him over in an assessing manner. "Though you might be a little over dressed for that." 

Reaching down, Dick hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and dropped them down to his feet before kicking them off to the side, his hips shifting a bit in a sultry way. "I'm sorry, is this better?" He gave the man a playful little pout knowing full well that the man enjoyed seeing him pout with his lower lip out a bit. 

"Much better." He set the mug off to the side so he would have both hands free. "I'm out of the country for a month and come back to a call from Wintergreen of all people telling me to get my ass to Blud' before, now how did he put it," Slade paused for a moment reaching up to stroke his beard like he was genuinely trying to recall what the man had told him though Dick could tell from the glint in his eye he was just being dramatic. "Ah yes, before that kid you've been casually fucking the past year puts himself in the ground." 

Dick could feel his face heating up uncomfortably as he suddenly found the pattern of Slade's shirt very fascinating. Standing there naked was one thing but knowing Wintergreen was aware of their one-night stand that had turned into regular hookups was kind of embarrassing. "How long has he known?" 

"From the start." Slade gave a huff as he reached down to place his hands firmly on Dick's hips. "You asked him if I was good in bed the first night we slept together, don't you remember?" 

Dick winced feeling the blush creep further down his neck. "I remember the blow job in the ally and begging you to fuck me then getting wasted from the mini bar in your room." 

Slade shook his head as he slowly turned the younger man around and nudged him toward the plate of food. "Oh I remember that part. You are definitely a happy drunk, not very smart but happy." 

"Hey!" Dick felt mildly offended though he really couldn't argue the point. He had seen videos of himself drunk and he really was not smart when he was drunk. Eating some of the food he had been turned back toward Dick suddenly remembered why he had abandoned it to start with. Shrugging a bit he continued to eat before trying to press for answers again. 

"So, you never come to my apartment, I didn't even think you knew where I lived. What changed? Wintergreen couldn't have been that convincing." Dick watched the mercenary moving around his kitchen like he had been there plenty of times before. 

Slade turned to him with a bored look nursing his coffee again. "Of course I know where you live, little bird, I just had on interest in ever coming here. But apparently you can't be left to your own devices for a long time." 

"I'm not a child, Slade." He glared at the man for a moment before sighing and walking back over to take the cup from him to a sip. "Blockbuster has been very active lately and it's keeping me busy. I'm ok though. I do appreciate the breakfast though." 

"Oh? Maybe you should show me how much you appreciate it." Slade smirked down at him as he leaned down a bit to steal a kiss from the young man. He pulled back slowly with a smirk. "You do realize that you have an actual coffee pot so you don't have to steal mine right?" 

"It's so much better stealing yours though." Dick leaned up to pull him into another kiss, pressing his naked body close to the man. 

"Brat," Slade murmured but made no move to pull away from him. 

"You love it." 

"Don't get too cocky." Slade leaned down to kiss him again.


End file.
